1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a parking assist system.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, there is known a parking assist system that selects a parking space on a side opposite to a turning direction of a vehicle from among right and left parking spaces as a target position for parking assist (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-302065 (JP 2007-302065 A)).